


The Proposal

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: Brent Seabrook’s little sister marries Kyle Turris.





	1. Chapter 1

"What would I do without your smart mouth. Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind"

I knew it was a mistake to keep listening to that song. I turned on the radio but I couldn't bring myself to change it. I was supposed to be on my way to a divorce lawyer. Somehow I couldn't make myself leave the driveway, as the memories of our engagement, wedding and the birth of our son came flooding back.

I could take the lies and disappointments that came with being married to a hockey player, but I didn't want my son to keep being disappointed. Thankfully my brother had come up from Chicago to watch Logan. My husband was at practice. Smiling at the memories, I had forgotten why I was even in the car.

***February 14, 2010***

There was a afternoon game, and the boys weren't due back until that evening. My boyfriend was a late scratch and I thought nothing of it. When everyone is healthy there is no telling who is a late scratch. I had just gotten comfortable on the couch with leftover pizza when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked the man with roses on the other side of the door.

"I may or may not have faked an injury so I could come home to my girl." I shook my head.

"You better not get in trouble. But thank you for the flowers." I let him in, and put the flowers in the vase and water.

"This is your house and you have a key, why not use the key?" I asked as we settled on the couch.

"I didn't want to scare you babe." He kissed my forehead.

After the game, he wanted to take me out for Valentine's Day. He told me he laid out a dress in the guest bedroom. I guess he knew I wouldn't go in there unless we had company. He had bought a really expensive purple dress.

"Kyle, this is too much. I can't wear this dress." He was leaning against the door frame.

"You let me worry about the money Ashleigh. Now go get ready."

I hated when he spent his money on me. We ended up going to an expensive French restaurant that we liked called Black Cat Bistro.

After dinner, we went to ScotiaBank Arena to go skating. I loved skating, even if it meant Kyle had to hold onto me the whole time. I could skate, don't get me wrong, I was just having trouble stopping. Kyle had disappeared into the hallway and came back, helping me out of my skates. Walking down towards the locker room, I see the boys, and I think nothing of it. As I mentioned earlier they were due back that evening.

"We have a favour to ask you Ash. And think long and hard about your answer." Lehner said and I nodded.

One by one starting with Anderson, Lazar, Neil, Condra and ending with Karlsson, they asked "Will you marry our boy?"

After Erik, there was Kyle kneeling on the ground with a small box in his hand. "Ashleigh Nicole Seabrook, I knew the moment I met you that you were different. I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and raise my future kids with. 'I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you.' So Will you do me the honour and be Mrs. Kyle Turris?"

I was in tears. Kyle was the sweetest man I'd ever met, besides my brother of course. I decided to make him sweat it out a bit. "I don't know Ky, did you ask my brothers permission?"

He was nervous and he bit his lip. "No." He looked so sad.

"Good. Because you don't need it. Yes, I'll marry you." I smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry, I needed you to feel how it felt everytime you get hurt or hit." I bit my lip.

"That was a good one Ash. Really had me believing you'd say no."

I laughed. "Please Kyle, you know I've wanted to marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

***July 16th, 2011*** ****  
  
Today was the day that I'd no longer be known as Ashleigh Nicole Seabrook, baby Seabrook, or little Seabs. No, today I'd be known as Ashleigh Nicole Turris, WIFE of Kyle Turris, centre man for the Ottawa Senators.   
  
It was so surreal that I'd no longer be connected by name to my brother. I had wanted a small wedding, however with two NHL teams, it was a bit difficult, plus family. It was a lovely outdoor wedding. It was a hot summer day. I had Dayna (my sister in law) as my maid of honour, and Kyle had Brent as his best man.   
  
The reception was at ScotiaBank Arena. It was the best way to hold about sixty hockey players, their families, and our families. It was spacious and the guests could ice skate if they wanted to.   
  
"This is everything I've ever wanted and more. Thank you Kyle. I can't wait for us to start our new life."   
  
"Anything for you babe. You know that. I wanted you to have your dream wedding, after all you only get one wedding."   
  
Kyle and I were so in love. Well you can imagine what happened that night. My wedding was like it was straight out of a fairytale. 


	3. Chapter 3

**April 16, 2012*** **  
**   
It was a long pregnancy on both of us. With Kyle traveling throughout the season and my mood swings. I felt so bad for Kyle. He was a trooper through it all, managing the stress of the hockey season and I know I was adding to it.   
  
It was the start of the playoffs. Okay so it was game three, and it was a home game that night. I had felt cramping for the past week.   
  
"Ky. I don't think you'll be going to morning skate." I had managed to waddle to the closest where he was getting dressed.   
  
Even before we got married, he would always get dressed in the closest so the light wouldn't wake me up.   
  
"Your son has the worst timing. My water just broke." Kyle pulled on his shirt, grabbed my hospital bag, helped me to the car and drove to the hospital. 

In the beginning I didn't have that much pain. However, by one p.m. I was in pain and five centimeters dialated.   
  
"If Logan isn't here by-" I winced, grabbing Kyle's hand as he rubbed my arm.   
  
"If it's five and he isn't here yet, go to the game."   
  
"Ash, I'm not leaving you. I promised I'd be by your side."   
  
Two hours later, Logan's heart rate was dropping and they needed to do a cesarean on me.   
  
"Kyle I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I cried. Kyle was the best thing to happen to me.   
  
"Shh it's okay. Logan will be just fine and we will get to take him home, and I'll be able to play."   
  
Logan Kyle Turris was born at five thirty p.m. Weighing seven pounds, five ounces, and twenty one inches long.   
  
"He's perfect Ashleigh." Kyle kissed me. "You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you."

It all started when Logan was a year old. Up until then, everything was pretty normal or as normal life with a hockey husband and a baby can be.

  
***********   
***Present day*** **  
**   
I was pulled out of my thoughts by my son and my nephew banging on my window of the car.   
  
"Mommy! Auntie Ashleigh!" They kept alternating until I opened my car door.   
  
"What is it baby?" I asked picking both boys up and setting them on my lap.   
  
"You should come inside. Mommy why are you crying?" Logan asked.   
  
"Because I miss daddy. It's been a while since we have been like your Aunt Dayna and Uncle Brent."   
  
I hated lying to my son. "Go inside boys. I'm sure Uncle Brent needs you." I put on a brave face.   
  
The boys ran inside and I dried my tears, still in my car. There was another knock on my door, unaware of the car that just parked behind me. There was another knock on my window and I just assumed it was Brent.   
  
"What do you want Brent?" I looked up and it wasn't Brent.   
  
"Ash come inside. We need to talk."   
I got out of my car and I followed him inside.   
  
Once we got in the house, I told the boys to go upstairs. Brent was hesitant to leave me alone but he did once I reassured him it would be fine.   
  
"I'm sorry I've been distant, and I wish I could say it was all hockey stress." He said as we sat at opposite ends of the room.   
  
"I can't keep putting Logan through this. I can handle it, but he can't. You have to think about our son!" I yelled in a whisper.   
  
"I know Ash. I'm sick in a way. I have blood clots, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I don't think we should put Logan through that."   
  
I sighed. "I was going to get divorce papers drawn up, but I couldn't do it. I didn't even leave the garage."   
  
"So you'd be willing to put our son through a divorce?!"   
  
"Not willingly. I couldn't take the secrecy Kyle. I love you too damn much to get divorced. I miss what we used to be." I cried, getting up and walking over to him.   
  
"I don't want a divorce either. You and Logan are my world and I didn't want to worry you for nothing. I told you when we got married that 'you're my end and my beginning.' And I meant it Ashleigh. You and me together until the end."   
  
Kyle kissed me with a spark. Let's just say we found the ignition again. Kyle and I still weren't perfect but hey who isn't when you have a hockey husband, a energetic four year old, and a unborn baby. Not to mention a big brother who wouldn't leave you alone, even if he was in the States and you were in Canada. Did I mention I was pregnant? Yeah that was one of the reasons I didn't have it in me to go to the lawyer to get divorce papers drawn up. Our baby boy (yes another boy) would be born any day now, to be named Matthew Brent Turris. Kyle and I couldn't be more thrilled to have two sons and hopefully a daughter in the future. 


End file.
